


Inquisitor, a Word?

by Paperclippe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Love, Romance, Skyhold, Unrequited Love, Walking, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Evelyn, I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do that anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquisitor, a Word?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Look](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488772) by [Paperclippe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperclippe/pseuds/Paperclippe). 



“Inquisitor… a word?” Cullen caught her arm as they were walking out of the war room, and held her there a moment.

“Commander?” she said quietly, easing into his grasp. The nights that had passed between them were unable to completely shake off now, even in the bright light of a cloudless winter afternoon.

“I was thinking we could perhaps take a walk.” His voice was dark and serious, but there was something behind it. Something like hope.

They walked together out into the courtyard in silence, and she crossed her arms over her chest and followed him through the gate and out into the Frostbacks. Everything was quiet, the snow swallowing up noise, swallowing up light as evening quickly began to descend, the days so short now in the heart of the season. But Cullen had still not said a word, not even as they drifted down to the treeline, branches reaching sternly overhead.

“Cullen,” she said his name now, and reached out for his elbow.

“Evelyn, I know what you said. About us. That this might never be anything, that it might not…” He turned to face her, and put his gloved hands on her cheeks, lifted one to run over her smooth auburn hair, seeking some kind of answer in her sharp grey eyes. “Evelyn, I’m sorry. I don’t think I can do that anymore. I -” he released her suddenly and turned away. “I’m sorry,” he said again, more to himself, to the quiet snow.

Evelyn shivered in the oncoming dark, pulling her arms a little closer. “Cullen, wait, she said, beckoning him to turn back. When he didn’t, when he only stayed a few feet away, head bowed, she reached out a hand and placed it gently on his strong back. “Cullen.”

She heard him swallow. “Inquisitor.” His voice was rough.

Reaching up to his shoulder, she pulled him toward her, moving to rest her fingertips on the side of his neck, just below his ear, giving the small hollow there a delicate rub. She sought his brown eyes, sought to pull them up from the ground. When she finally fixed her gaze on his, the dying light shining in threatened tears, she stood on tip-toe and pushed the tip of her frozen nose to his, and breathed the words against his tight lips.

“Cullen… I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> For #twelvetidedrabbles2015. The prompt was "winter walk." 
> 
> This is a part of "You Look" and will be fleshed out more in the main story.


End file.
